In addition to the biomedical projects that directly drive the technology development of the National Resource for Translational and Developmental Proteomics (NRTDP), we will offer mature technologies as a service to collaborators. While we are capable of performing many of the tasks that are traditionally the purview of proteomics cores in academic institutions across the country, within the NRTDP, we will focus our efforts on providing specialized service lines that are not widely available. Additionally, we will devote some effort into the translation of TR&D research into mature, specialized service lines to be provided to our collaborators. The aims below describe how the NRTDP will provide broad access to our resources. Specific Aim 1. To Offer Specific Lines of Protein Analysis Services. Service 1. Characterization of Proteins with Top-Down Mass Spectrometry (Core Competency) Service 2. Epiproteomic Histone Modification Panel version 1.0 (Core Comptetency) Service 3. Relative Quantitation of Intact Proteins below 30 kDa (Core Competency) Service 4. Peptide Quantitation (SILAC/iTraq/TMT/Label-Free) (Advanced Routine Analysis) Service 5. Modification-Specific Proteomics (Advanced Routine Analysis) Specific Aim 2. To Develop and Distill NRTDP Research into Specialized Service Lines. Service 6. Antibody Analysis and Profiling (Extends Service 1, Builds upon TR&D 1, 2, 3) Service 7. Epiproteomic Histone Modification Panel version 2.0 (Extends Service 2, Builds upon TR&D 4) Service 8. Clinical Top-Down Proteomics (Extends Service 3, Builds upon TR&D 1, 2, 3) Specific Aim 3 describes the management and marketing of these service lines. Within Attachments 1 and 2, we describe 8 collaborations on Proteomics Analysis of Laser Microdissected Endometrial Cancers for the Identification of Metastatic Biomarkers, Defining Epigenetic Reprogramming in Cell Lines Harboring Isocitrate Dehydrogenase (IDH) Mutations, Proteomics Analysis of Neurons for the Discovery of Early Detection Markers for Motor Neuron Diseases, Histone Methylation Status of Solid Tumor and Cultured Glioblastoma Multiforme with QqQ Mass Spectrometry, Identification of the Combinatorial Posttranslational Modifications on the CDK Inhibitor p21CIP1 in Normal and hCMV Infected Primary Cells, Histone Modification Dynamics: Liver Regeneration, Understanding the Role of ASXL1 and H2A-Ub in Haematological Malignancies and Identification of Novel Peptides Produced by 3?UTR Translation in Yeast Cells Depleted of Ribosome Recycling Factor Rli1.